Ratchet and Clank's Adventure to Dogtown
by Superweapon458
Summary: Ratchet and Clank go on ter breaks from on their adventuers and go to Dogtown where tey meet up with Qwark there and then DrNefarious and the go on their fun adventure together and has a fun times.


**Ratchet & Clank Adventure to Dogtown**  
>The day begins with Ratchet and Clank where eating cereal and watching some show on Zelduh where Grooze is tree on he is on the run drum the cops as he was driving dunk and now he is stalking spaceships and crashing them as he was in places in Starfocks, a Bioshock television show where Elizabeth has an affair with a Big Daddy and Vergil from Debil Mae Cry as well as tuh Corteny Geers show and they are enjoying how she is like Brittney Speerz and Korrtney Luv. But they end up getting board and wanting to go on another adventure since nobody gives a shit about Courtney Gears since Ratchet &amp; Clank: Up Your Arsenal. So they go out side and fixing up tuh ship to go to tuh next adventure to see which planet to go to.<br>Ratchet and Clank goes to has a relaxing days and Ratchet taking a brake froom his adventure and he and Clank are both fixing tuh spaceship that flys them too space and there Ratchet was fixing his ship while Clank was reading magazines uv roast chicken flavored caramel and robo-ladies and that is where they heroes get ready to go on tuh nexxt adventuer.  
>Ratchet: Ok pal where are we going to go now?<br>Clank: I hera we should go to Kerwan  
>Ratchet: No way... we always go tere<br>Clank: Well any place like how about to go see what Jak and Daxtur are up too? Ratchet: The two are not much to invite  
>Clank: How about after when we is done preparing tuh ship to be ready we go to Dogtown? Ratchet: Sounds like a grate place to vizzit! Lets GO!<br>So when they are going to finish up teh ship they are ending up packing teh wrench and everything and stuff and whatever so they go onto the edventurr to Dogtown. So while they go to Dogtown they are blasting off pasting Haven City and Bishock land city as well as Sandover Village and Haven City. So when they are anding up there they are there as the two see tuh town as it say "You am now inside of tuh Dogtown" So they walk around for a beet and they see the another nayburhud and they go out and see tah city next to it. So that is where he see Big Daddy here and he is waiting for a bus along with Luttle Sisteer. Not only that Quark were here only difference he was eating a sandwich wille he was sitting onto of a trashcann.  
>Ratchet: So pal where do you thin we arr?<br>Clank: I think we are in Dogtown Ratchet.. So we should take a torr tree Ratchet: Lets go around and-  
>While the duo are talking about how this adventure to Dogtown and go out with each other to the city and they go shopping in the market vendor on Grumblenet and they buy sum new stuff and weapons (to defend them selfs like inside the games i played before so lets not get off topic) .As soon as there befoor they can take tree toor they go and as find Qwark and Ratchet and Clank are dismayed as they see him and are so upset and went thee money back. But lucky Ratchet has tuh tecknoledgy to track down his ship and find it layturr.<br>Qwark: Hay Ratchet and Clank!  
>Ratchet: Clank how did he get heer?<br>Clank: Why doze Qwarck keep on following us?  
>Qwark: I see you are going on the adventure to Doggytown too? Wwell lets go to enjoy this time<br>here. This will be fun!  
>Ratchet: How about you stay out our way.. so we goes to tuh town? Qwark: Lets all go together!<br>So the two duo all agree sadly two invite Qwark on the adventure as they find the ship blasting off as somebody is driving off with it and then they find Big Daddy and Little Sister gone and now that is where the two are on foot with Qwark. So they try to make the best of it so that they can make it a happy time and find their spaseship and they are walking along and skipping across Dogtown happily as they are going shopping and they are there and do a lot of other things and shit. That is where they find and he is riding ontop ov a skateboard there and there he falls down off of it and hits his butt onto of the floor.  
>Dr Nefarous: Ow... That hurt... I was doing splendid until... NO! *after seeing Ratchet and Clank and Qwrk* What tuh heck are you doing inside of Dogtown?!<br>Ratchet: Enjoying the times ooff from our adventures what are you doing?  
>Dr Nefarous: I was just on my time off an I was preforming some skateboard moves in this skateboard park.. NOW GO AWAY trying to be cule!<br>Clank: Come on Dr-Nefarious give it a chanse and give a break from your evil behavior and acts and try to relax and have a good time.  
>Dr Nefaruios: Well since you are at it. Lets all go together! Qwark: That's the spirit!<br>So before the four happily go all together to on there adventure to Dogtown they go to the mall and see a lot of things and have a fun time inside a resturant until they see a nasty ass police officer harassing a little teenage boy and yelling cruse word obscenities and at him and is being meen to him and telling him he is gay and not to skateboard in tuh wrong end of town. So that is where he am at it. So tuh poleese offisur sees them and then an upcoming battle insures.  
>Evil Officer: What tuh heck am you looking att?<br>Ratchet: What r u doing picking on tat kid?!  
>Evil Officer: I is teaching hm a lesson! Now why done you two kids back off or else I get you<br>mommys on you! GET TEH HECK OUTT OV HER!  
>Clank: Please officer... There was no need to get brutal on that teenaged child like that. I am<br>sure there is another...  
>Evil Officer: SHUT IT UP METAL GUY<br>Qwark: Watch it buddy!  
>Evil Officer: Now u watch yourself buddy!<br>Dr Nefaruous: *shoots him with a laser blaster gun like thingy* Evil Officer: NOW... you... just asked for it  
>So then suddenly tuh evil cop turns into a giant mechs transformer guy and then is about to destroy the group of the four heroes and then when he does he strikes to about to attack. Ratchet pulls his wrench, Clank pulls his time septeter, Qwark grabs his blaster and takes his doom weapons and that is where they attack on the go. Ratchet grabs his constructoo pistil and shoots at the cop but then he knocks him away and that is where he uses tuh next weapon teh plasma stryker inside the offisur's head. Clank uses teh power and tosses time bombs and slows him down and bonks him on teh head as it hurts him a little bitt. Qwark pulls out his blaster gun from his pocket and shoots him in the arms and knees and then cripples him. Then then shoots him with his lasers inside of his chest as teh poleese offisur feels pain in his boob. So then when the Evil Police man is now defeated as a mech he soon is about to strike his final attack and take it out on Ratchet Clank and Qwark by launching a projectile from his nipples. But Dr Nefaruous slaps the officer in tuh face and makes him cray so hard as he is in tears like a baby girly woman bitch. Not only is the Evil Officer crying Ratchet's ship comes out of nowhere crashing into buildings and then hits the Evil officer in tuh nose then he falls down on teh floor as he falls out passed out and there on in 3 days he is eventually fired from being a police officer due to abusing teenaged boys and girls on skateboards and punching them in the nipples.<br>Ratchet: That took cares of him. Clank: Indeeeeeeed.  
>Ratchet: Our ship Clank... Can it be? Qwark: Well I'll be..<br>As the ship opens up it is Grooser as he is there and he has a giant bottle of whisker beer and inside he is partying with Samus Arun and Prynseusss Dayzeee and there teh four heroes confused as why Groose stoleing the ship and partying round in it as tuh police cop guys was chasing him becuz he forget his skateboard in tuh park he was in.  
>So while so Samus was drunk inside her suit and barfed into tuh helmet she is all in as she takes her helmet off and she is covered in barf and she falls on the ground and lands on . Daisy is woozy and gets dizzier and falls on tuh floor. With the ship covered in vomit and stains and stuff tey are in tribble with Ratchet and Clank. And they are beaten up by Clank. So they take there ship to a repair shop to Gadgettron like in tuh previous games but they use and rely on Gumblenet (so why is this shit? I don't care)<br>While the ship gets repaired they go onto teh Bioshock show of where Elizabeth's from. And is watching the show then theyer is where they are on the show watching it as it goes to it where Elizabeth has to find her try luv and where she then she has to pic who hur tru luv is. Trust me love reality shows suck worse like a suck cannon.  
>Elizabeth has nine loves to pick and she has gotten like five to pick as Louis Booker tells her who she picks and the nine contestants are... Men who she wants.<br>1. Leweegee  
>2. Clod Streefe<br>3. Donkey Kong  
>4. Samus Aran (thinks she's a man)<br>5. Krissy (Dammy's neighbor (as she is a lesbo)) 6. mariotehplumber  
>7. Big Daddy<br>8. Vergil  
>9. Chris "IrateGamer"<br>So there they are as there as she then sees Luigi as when Luigi gives her flowers but then she accepts she sneezes in his face as he fall down and hits teh floor. Clooud wanted to have a love of his life but he didn't know what to do so him and mariotehplumber go into a fight over her as Cloud draws his sword and tries to cut him with it but hitting Big Daddy but mariptehplumber draws his shotgun and ends up hitting Krissy with it instead.  
>Krissy: What just happened? Why iz there a gunhole in my belly button? Vergil: *facepalms*<br>So she falls on teh ground and that is where mariotehplumber, Bid Daddy and Cloud go off into a brawl and its a cloud of beating each other up similar in teh cartoons. Then Vergil fights over her with Samus Aran and then Samus punches Vergil and he falls on floor and gets back up and then slices her helmet off with his sword and reveals to teh audience that Smus isn't a guy. Then they both beat each other up to bits as Donkey Kong then takes his barrels of doom and then they end up tripping over the barrels as Luigi tries to save them.  
>Luigi: I'll save you Samus and Vergil! *tries to save them but gets flattened* Vergil: AahH! *gets hit by the barrel*<br>Samus: *gets hit in the head by the barrel and falls*  
>So Irategamer has his chance and then proposes to Elizabeth and asks her if she will marry him so then she she sadly disagrees and Elizabeth goes off with Booker and then they are holding hands walking off afterwards.<br>Chris: So Elizabeth... Will you marry me?  
>Elizabeth: No.<br>Chris: What?! Why not? I'd play your game you are in Bioshock Infinite and I want you to have  
>babies with me and we can have Yummy Mummy ns we can play God of War and other things Elizabeth: I like you as a friend Chris but I has to have Booker to protect me and then find stuff<br>*goes off with Booker*  
>Chris: *shouting dramatically* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>While the show was over soon after in part of teh Bioshock town they soon thereafter recover their ship as Ratchet and Clank go pick it up as them Qwark and DrNefarious head back to Fastoon as Qwark goes back to Kerwan and goes back to his lair in the ship... But it is too bad when the ship goes uoff it ends up blasting off and drives up Fat Princess' butt and it gets stuck in her colon and she hurt, as Dr Nefaruous is now upset and Ratchet is dismayed.  
>So then thereafter they then go back on their new tour on Dogtown as they enjoy it off as everyone is having fun and they invite Booker and Elizabeth along with them and take happy pictures as they go to the movies, restarant, go ride a boat with each other and has a happy times... all accept Fat Princess who is in the hospital with the spaceship jammed up her buttonhole as they and while the peoples are in there are fixing up teh ship and doing stuff. And then she is there all alone with no fun.<br>Fat Princess: Hello... anybody? Cake... please? *cries*  
><strong>TUH ENND<strong>


End file.
